The present invention is related to a suspension system for vehicles that keeps the wheels in contact with the surface they encounter regardless of the terrain. More particularly, this is typically accomplished by using wheels and not a continuous track, but does not exclude continuous track, also known as a tank tread or a caterpillar track, which can also be used with the present invention.